Appare!
Appare! (天晴！) is a Samurai Warriors character image song. It first appeared on the character image vocal CD, Ten - Gouka Ougi, and was later included on Vocal Best. The song's title often translates to "Well Done!", but it doubles as an archaic expression for inexplicable joy. Specifically, it is used to describe happiness earned after suffering severe grief or hardship. The characters literally translate as "clear heaven" or "clear sky", which is played upon throughout the song's lyrics. It is the second trio performed by Takeshi Kusao, Masaya Takatsuka, and Eiji Takemoto for their respective characters: Yukimura Sanada, Kanetsugu Naoe and Mitsunari Ishida. When the trio perform the song on stage, they wear T-shirts matching the song's title. Takatsuka wears "ten" (天), Kusao is "hare" (晴), and Takemoto acts as the exclamation point. The shirts additionally act as official recognition of the nickname created by the Japanese fandom, "Righteous Trio" ([http://dic.pixiv.net/a/義トリオ 義トリオ, Gi Trio]). Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement, Guitar, Chorus, Programming and Sound: Takao Kawata :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= 幸村 :眼の前に広がりし :荒れ野原　其の彼方 :幾千の敵が待つ :出陣の刻は今 兼続 :此の我ら集うなら :怖るるは何も無い :大いなる志 :重なれば無敵なり 三成 :今日の空 :潔き日本晴れよ :きっぱりと青く :我が胸の如し 一同 :いざゆけ！ :嗚呼　天晴！ :天下無敵 :勝利の時 :新たな時代の為に :嗚呼　今こそ :我らが夢 :ひとつにして :太平の明日に向かえ 幸村 :戦場は我が迷い :討ち果たす場所となる :刀にも槍にさえ :勝る武器　覚悟なり 兼続 :此の我ら　同じ空 :眺めては誓った日 :あの日から色褪せぬ :青空が此処にある 三成 :時代は今 :激動の只中(ただなか)なり :情熱がなくば :行き着かぬ明日(あす)へ 一同 :いざゆけ！ :嗚呼　天晴！ :天下無双 :今目指そう :輝く地平を求め :嗚呼　初めて :巡り会った :あの時より :揺るがない夢の為に :幸村: 武士たる生き様　見せよう :三成: 天下の采配　見せよう :兼続: 愛と義　気概も　見せよう :一同: もののふの意地を　見せよう :今日の空 :潔き日本晴れよ :きっぱりと青く :我が胸の如し :いざゆけ！ :嗚呼　天晴！ :天下無敵 :勝利の時 :新たな時代の為に :嗚呼　今こそ :我らが夢 :ひとつにして :太平の明日に向かえ |-|Romaji= Yukimura :me no mae ni hiro garishi :are nohara sono kanata :ikusen no teki ga matsu :shutsujin no toki wa ima Kanetsugu :kono warera tsudou nara :osoruru wa nani mo nai :ooinaru kokorozashi :kasanareba muteki nari Mitsunari :kyou no sora :isagiyoki nihonbare yo :kippari to aoku :wa ga mune no gotoshi Together :izayuke! :aa appare! :tenka muteki :shouri no toki :aratana jidai no tame ni :aa ima koso :warera ga yume :hitotsu ni shite :taihei no asu ni mukae Yukimura :senjou wa wa ga mayoi :uchi-hatsu bashou to naru :katana ni mo yari ni sae :masaru buki kakugo nari Kanetsugu :kono warera onaji sora :nagamete wa chigatta hi :ano hi kara iroasenu :aozora ga koko ni aru Mitsunari :toki wa ima :gekidou no tadanaka nari :jounetsu ga nakuba :iki tsukamu asu he Together :izayuke! :aa appare! :tenka musou :ima mezasou :kagayaku jihei wo motome :aa hajimete :meguri-atta :ano toki yori :yuruganai yume no tame ni :Yukimura: bushi taru ikizama miseyou :Mitsunari: tenka no saihai miseyou :Kanetsugu: ai to gi kigai mo miseyou :Together: mononofu no iji wo miseyou :kyou no sora :isagiyoki nihonbare yo :kippari to aoku :wa ga mune no gotoshi :izayuke! :aa appare! :tenka muteki :shouri no toki :aratana jidai no tame ni :aa ima koso :warera ga yume :hitotsu ni shite :taihei no asu ni mukae |-|English Translation= Yukimura :In the distance :of this wide and barren plain :there lies thousands of foes before us :Now is the time for us to march Kanetsugu :We have nothing to fear :as long as we are together :Once our indomitable wills unite :we are invincible Mitsunari :Today's sky :shines with peerless glory :It's clear and a deep blue :like my heart Together :Let us go! :Ah, what bliss! :No one in the land can stop us :for our victory :and for the sake of a new age :Ah, now is the time :for our dreams :to become one :as we head towards a peaceful tomorrow Yukimura :The day I doubt myself in the battlefield :will be the day I lay in my grave :No blade nor spear :could hope to outmatch my determination Kanetsugu :The three of us look :towards the same sky on which we shared our vow :Its colors from that day have not faded :for its blue hue is still here Mitsunari :The time is now :We won't lose our passion :in the midst of turmoil :We rush towards an unpredictable tomorrow Together :Let us go! :Ah, what elation! :We are the best in the land :We rush towards :the shining land we desire :Ah, compared to :the day when :fate first brought us together :our dream is unshakable, and for that we fight :Yukimura: Behold the life of a warrior :Mitsunari: Observe the land's command :Kanetsugu: Watch our love and honor and desires :Together: We'll show you the will of all samurai :Today's sky :shines with utter glory :without fault and sheer clarity :as though it were our hearts :Let us go! :Ah, what a feeling! :No one in the land can stop us :for our victory :and for the sake of a new age :Ah, now is the time :for our dreams :to become one :as we head towards a peaceful tomorrow External Links *Official promotional video for CD *SanThree CR Sengoku Musou song insert Category: Songs